Why Tsunade Hates Perverts
by vavoysh
Summary: The real reason why Tsunade hates perverts. Fairly Obvious pairing. Please review!
1. Why Tsunade Hates Perverts

**Hey, its sciboy. I know I should be working on my other story, but I'm lazy. And I just finished finals. And this part is hard to write. So I'm just doin a little drabble. Have fun readin!**

THE REASON TSUNADE HATES PERVERTS

Pervert: One who enjoys the body of the opposite gender, especially without them knowing. Will sneak up and spy on them in the bathhouse.

Or as the Godaime Hokage puts it, Jiraiya.

Tsunade hates perverts for many reason. They take pictures of her nude, their eyes are full of lust when they look at her, they enjoy seeing her panties, they wank off at the site of her, etc. But these all fail miserably in comparison to the number one reason.

There was a time that Tsunade didn't have what she did now. She didn't have the sake problem, the gambling problem, or the breasts that she does now. Before Dan there had been someone else that she liked, someone that she wanted. And that someone turned her down for a big chested bimbo.

The pain had hurt so much. She had really loved the man, had given up almost everything to get him to notice her. However, she wasn't strong, she wasn't pretty, and she didn't attract his attention.

When she had been put on his team, she had gotten really exited. Finally, she would spend 24/7 with the man of her dreams! But then when he got tied to the log and admitted that he was a pervert, she couldn't believe it. But she believed it when she caught him peeking at Shizune, who was in the bath house at the time with her.

She started gambling to get money so that she would be able to get better clothes, in hope that he would start to notice her. She started drinking when that didn't work and he looked at other girls. She had been training really hard, what could she do?

She started examining the other girl, the ones that he peeped at. What did they have that she didn't? Well, for starters, they all had the collective intelligence of a teaspoon. So she decided to act like that.

The plan didn't work. He was disgusted that his team mate, the one who was the smartest of the team, would act like this just to pull a laugh. Yes, he completely misunderstood what she was trying to do.

Next, she started looking at their bodies. They all were very slim, so she went to the gym and started slimming up. Unfortuanly, she tried a bit too hard, and was as thin as a toothpick.

Finally, she noticed that she missed something. Their breasts. They were all big. She resolved to grow hers any way that she could to get him to notice her.

She used the medical jutsus that she knew to accelerate the growth of her breasts. Eventually they were about small melon size. He took one look at them and went racing off at another girl.

That was when the pain kicked in. She resolved to give up on the fcktard.

That was before she met Dan. She fell gradually into love with Dan when she saw that he accepted her for who she was, that she didn't have to change. However, when Dan died, it was like her loved one leaving all over again, although this time the pain was worse, for she could do anything about it.

She moved back to her team mate. She managed to grow some big whoppers, and finally her team mate started to take an interest in her. However, that was when her other team mate decided to leave.

Her wanna-be-lover was upset. He went off to get the now nuke-nin back and she chased after him. They lost each other on the way, and started to travel by themselves. Tsunade kept drinking even more to drown her sorrow of loosing him.

Tsunade still loves that man. She still wishes to get hooked up with him. She hates his perverted abilities because they distract him from her. For that, as punishment, she hits him in the head every time she catches him like that. To keep up the appearance, since she wishes that he would look at her like that, whenever she catches him looking at her, she knocks him on the head.

Shizune says that she shouldn't. That by doing so she is only pushing him away. But she doesn't listen. She hates that man for not noticing her, but yet she loves him at the same time for just being him.

Shizune also says that she shouldn't use the genjutsu. That its the same as before. But again, Tsunade doesn't listen. She knows that her special one doesn't like old women, that if she appears old, he will be revolted. So she keeps on the genjutsu in an effort to not loose him again.

Oh yes, Tsunade loves that old team mate of hers.

She'll love Jiraiya to her very death.

**So there you have it. That is why I think Tsunade hates perverts **

** Altho - if you look at it through the story, then in truth, Tsunade doesn't really hate perverts. She just hates this one because of who he is.**

**I couldn't find where to put that into the story > **

**Please review**

**The Sooner you do, the sooner I'll have the next chap of WEU up . . . argh, I hope thats soon **.


	2. Disclaimer

Oops

forgot the disclaimer

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! WISH I DID THO!


End file.
